


And Garfield? Well he's-

by Anonymous



Series: The Gorefield Timeline [3]
Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Brief Mentions of Time travel, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, I don't know if you can tell - but I don't like Arlene, Multi, The one where Garfield realises who he loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A look at Garfield's relationships and how they change.
Relationships: Garfield/Arlene, Jon Arbuckle/Garfield
Series: The Gorefield Timeline [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626190
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	1. She wasn't-

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh boy, I've had this idea for a while and I'm only now getting on to writing it - I'm awful, I know.  
> The first chapter will probably be much shorter than the second because I'm not that invested in Garfield/Arlene - if you couldn't tell.

Garfield remembered when he met Arlene.

She was beautiful, radiant and pink.

There was optimism in her eyes and a deep happiness in her voice. She shone like the sun, like _his_ sun, and he basked in her warmth. She was a cat who had seen all the beauty of the world but still found beauty in him.

His cat form longed for her beauty and companionship.

She spoke to him with interest and purity, the gap in her teeth showing clearly when she smiled. 

We should meet up again, she told him, in this very spot. 

He nodded enthusiastically, yes of course we should, there was no reason not to.

She smiled and laughed, a laugh that sounded like a song from the stars. 

She looked up to him and wanted to stand by him.

And, Garfield? Well, he's in love.

* * *

They spent more and more time together, Garfield started to know more and more about her.

His opinion changed a lot.

Arlene still looked up to him and still smiled with unmatched beauty, but she didn't act like the sun he thought she was.

Arlene would nag and treat him like he wasn't as good as her.

And Garfield? Well, he's...

He doesn't know anymore...

* * *

He spent more time with her, to try and make their relationship like it was in the beginning.

But nothing ever worked.

She started called him pathetic, but quickly apologised.

The damage was already done.

She wasn't the same person he thought she was.

And Garfield?

.

.

.

He just wants to sleep.

* * *

Existence is boring, but it's even more boring when he's with her.

He doesn't know when he started to think this, but he knew that it had to be recently.

She was vile and he hated her.

Yet, she still stuck by him as some sort of sick punishment.

And Garfield? Well, he's... fed up.

* * *

So he killed her...

He showed her his true form and she screamed. She screamed with despair and horror, it made him sick.

She looked like him like he was the worst thing in her life and he looked at her the same way. 

Her pink fur was ripped from her body in a spray of red anguish, muscles twitching with agony. Her head was torn for her neck in an act of rage. 

And then it was all over, just like that.

He relished in her horrific death, it filling the hole that she tore in his heart. He now had new desires.

She wouldn't bother him anymore.

And Garfield? Well, he's happy it's over.


	2. He was-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is similar to Arlene, but also completely different.

When he met Jon, he was instantly annoyed.

Jon was a pathetic and a strange man, Garfield didn't understand him.

Jon looked at him with uncertainty and anxiety. There was a deep sadness that Garfield could sense in Jon. Yet despite that, Jon always spoke with optimism and cheer.

How sickening.

He wished to stay away from the man but Jon proved useful in providing him shelter and food.

So he let him stay.

Jon smiled at him and he loved him.

And Garfield? Well, he's just humoring the man.

* * *

In many ways Jon was like Arlene.

They both loved him and looked at him like he was special.

But Arlene didn't act like the sun he thought she was. That saddened him.

He expected Jon to act the same way. But he didn't.

No, Jon still smiled at him and loved him all the same.

And Garfield? Well, he's confused...

* * *

Jon was strange and unusual, so existence was never boring around him.

Despite this, he spent most of his time around Arlene to fix their relationship.

He neglected Jon more and more. Overtime he started noticing how it affected Jon.

Jon was sad without him.

And Garfield? Well, he's trying not to care.

* * *

He realises that Jon was never like Arlene.

Arlene was someone who prided herself on looking special just to bring others down when they realised she wasn't.

Jon wasn't like that.

He never put up a fake image of himself, he was always Jon.

And Garfield? He's realising that Arlene wasn't good enough.

* * *

_Why didn't he scream when he saw the real me?_

Garfield was confused. _Why wasn't Jon running?_ He should be running.

But there Jon stood, right in front of him.

It'll be okay we can fix this, he tells him. Jon smiles in a way that can only be described as beautiful.

And Garfield? Well, he's in-

Garfield kills Jon before he can think it.

* * *

Jon doesn't stay dead for long. The world is far too empty without him.

So Garfield tries again.

Don't worry, Jon tries to reassure him, I'll always be here.

Garfield feels sick, but he doesn't take it out on Jon.

Instead the world burns in an act of denial.

Jon looks at him and, for a moment, Garfield thinks that Jon hates him.

But then Jon smiles and Garfield smiles too.

I forgive you.

Jon _forgives_ him.

And Garfield? Well, he's in denial.

* * *

He can't escape it, he know he can't.

Everytime Jon speaks, everytime he smiles, he knows.

He's in-

* * *

Garfield tries to make Jon hate him.

He hurts Jon, he hurts others in a hope that the man will never smile again.

It never works...

Even when Jon is broken and dying in his arms. Jon still looks up to him and smiles the most beautiful smile he's ever seen.

It's okay, he says, I know it's hard...

Then Jon dies, still smiling.

And Garfield? Well, he's crying.

* * *

He brings Jon back again and Jon thanks him.

You're a good person Garfield, Jon says to him.

Garfield doesn't believe it.

I mean it, Jon looks up to him, you are and I love you for that. Jon smiled and laughs.

Garfield feels his heart melt, Jon's never looked so beautiful.

Jon looks at him like he's the most special thing in his life.

And Garfield? Well, he's in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this seemed rushed.  
> I am working on a big Garfield/Gorefield x Jon fanfic but I'm still in the planning phase. So don't expect it to be here for a while. Although be warned, it's gonna be angsty. (That's if I ever get my ass moving and write it lol I have issues with motivation ;v;)
> 
> "You can't catch me gay thoughts!" - Garfield in pretty much most of my fics.


End file.
